Opening The Chamber Of Secrets
by Ralinde
Summary: Tom is utterly annoyed by Myrtle's presence and seizes his opportunity to get rid of her. Warning character death.


_A/N: This is written for the Writing World Cup 2013, pools, round 1.1 (friendlies). I'm representing the Netherlands and I used Tom Riddle and Moaning Myrtle for this round. I've also used the following prompts: _

_- "Any similarities between you and a human are completely coincidental." _

_- tears_

_- grey_

_- broken glass_

_I also used the bonusprompt: "You think killing people makes them like you, but it doesn't, it just makes them dead." _

From the other side of the library an ugly, fat-looking girl in a Ravenclaw uniform was staring at him. She could not have been any older than a fourth year. Tom huffed in annoyance. He wasn't keen on all the female attention he received, even though he used it to his advantage if he could, but the girl irritated him. She always popped up whenever he did not want her to and it had become more difficult to sneak off into the lavatory on the second floor with her constantly tailing him. He had to be careful lest she'd give him away. And the worst part of it was that she was a Mudblood.

Oh, if only he could get his basilisk to kill her, what bliss would that be! He was certain he would actually be doing lots of people a favour if that happened, because he was far from the only person who couldn't stand Myrtle Miller.

But he needed to stay composed. Things had been going so well lately, he could not risk it all for some filthy little Mudblood. He knew that Dumbledore suspected something, so he needed to keep a low profile. He also knew the Gryffindor Hagrid kept a pet spider and in due time, he would rapport him as the one setting the basilisk on students.

A girl from around the Mudblood's age walked by.

"What's that Myrtle? It looks like the glass in your glasses is broken."

The Mudblood looked up, panicked, and immediately reached for her glasses.

"Oops, my bad, it was your ugly face that shone through," the second girl commented mercilessly.

The Mudblood burst into tears. "I hate you, Olive Hornby!" she yelled, before she left the library, crying.

The other girl chuckled and walked towards her friends.

Tom waited a good ten minutes, until he was sure that the Mudblood would be far enough away to prevent her from following him, and left the library as well. The moment with the Mudblood girl had spurred on his irritating and he decided that today would be the day. Today, someone would die.

He went to the lavatory and a sinister smile crept upon his face when he saw the tiny grey snakes above the sinks. He started speaking in Parseltongue and the hissing sounds fell off his lips like he had never spoken anything else. The sinks started to part and a low hiss was heard from the depths of the chamber.

_It is time,_ Tom hissed. _We will not stop until we kill someone today._

The replied eagerly and slid out of the opening.

"What are you doing here? This is a girls' lavatory!" a voice behind him screamed upset.

Tom turned around and recognised the Mudblood from before. Now that was a welcome coincidence.

"Shut up Mudblood," he said coldly.

"What is the matter with you all?" she whined. "I'm a human, I've got feelings too."

"Trust me, any similarities between you and a human being are purely coincidental," was Tom's sneered reply.

The girl was speechless from shock and Tom hissed: _Dinnertime_.

The giant basilisk slithered over the floor towards the Mudblood. She screamed and tried to run, but the basilisk was quicker. She then made the mistake of not closing her eyes and Tom watch in slight amusement how the girl's muscles gave way and she fell to the ground, dead. He had never before been physically present when the basislisk attacked, because that way, no one would have any evidence that he was behind the attacks. But the death was quite interesting to watch actually.

A pale, see-through figure emerged above the limp body and the ghost of Myrtle Miller pointed an accusing finger at Tom. "You!" she said. "What did you just do?"

"I killed you," Tom replied passively. "The world is better of without you."

"Oh, you're so clever and all aren't you? You think killing people makes them like you? It doesn't, it just makes them…"

"Dead. And good riddance."

The Mudblood retraited into the cabin she had emerged from, sulking and whining. Tom was tempted to let the basilisk free in the castle, but after a moment's thought, he ordered the basilisk back into the Chamber. The Mudblood would be found soon and it would hold a stronger warning if they didn't go all at the same time but had the time to get frightened for their lives. He left the lavatory rather quickly, because if he was found next to the body of a lifeless student, there would no way of letting Hagrid get the blame for the death.

But as he walked wack to his dormitory, he was deep in thoughts. Myrtle's ghost had risen questions inside of him, like what would happen after death, and that he wasn't going to see the day he did. He had already been reading about Horcruxes in the forbidden section of the library, but now he came to think that maybe one split wasn't enough to reach immortality. He thought about it. Maybe seven was a good number. Maybe, in order to reach true immortality, one had to split one's soul into seven. He would ask Slughorn about it one of these days.

It took a couple of hours before the Mudblood was found. _See, I've done the world a favour,_ he thought_, no one misses a Mudblood when they're dead. _


End file.
